


Good Girls

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rebels, Seulrene, highschoolAU, seulreneau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: Or how only the goody two shoes Kang Seulgi knew that Irene Bae, their high school's it girl and the totally perfect package student is not as much of a good girl as everybody thinks so.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 33





	Good Girls

Do do do d-do do do do do do  
She's a good girl  
She's Daddy's favorite  
He's saved for Harvard  
He know she'll make it  
She's good at school  
She's never truant  
She can speak French  
I think she's fluent

• • • 

Kang Seulgi fixed her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and adjusted her books in her arms as she strided along the corridor with her bestfriend and fellow junior, Son Seungwan.

”I’m not really going to be surprised if Irene Bae gets the award, I mean she’s beautiful, charismatic, confident and really, really smart!” Her bestfriend exclaimed, animatedly raising her arms in exaggeration.

”Yeah, yeah... me too.” Seulgi off mindedly replied, the news of Irene Bae receiving an award regarding her performance in school not really thrilling her.

Who is Irene Bae exactly?

Bae Joohyun or more famously known as Irene Bae, a top student, a senior, their high school’s number one sweetheart because of her very warm persona, a wiz kid because of the ridiculous amount of extra curriculars she has, head of the cheerleading team, and on top of that, she’s got the looks anyone will kill for. 

She's really, really beautiful and Seulgi's gay heart really, really goes uncontrollably crazy whenever she hears about her.

There is nothing Kang Seulgi can list down as a negative about her.

Well, maybe there’s one or two.

She’s not exactly as that angel as everyone thinks.

• • •

How did she know?

They’re neighbors since birth and their mothers are actually good friends so the two would also see each other and became playmates when they were little girls.

Although, they drifted apart when high school started but not exactly in a bad way. 

Occasional smiles and nods as greeting when they passed by each other on the halls are what seemed to be the only things that kept them still on the “friends” list.

”Wannie! Oh god, I think I failed that chemistry exam!” Seulgi exclaimed as she threw herself on her fluffy bed, phone pressed on one ear as she is still on her school’s uniform halfway undone because Seulgi is a lazy piece of ass like that so she decided to call her bestfriend first.

She reached home shortly after school’s dimissal and then did not do anything except removing her shoes, undoing three buttons of her blouse and throwing her backpack haphazardly across the room before pulling the phone from her skirt’s pocket.

”Relax, Seulgi. It’s just one failure! Suck it up and do better next time!” Seungwan tried to convince her dramatic bestfriend.

”Easy for you to say when you have straight A’s and a clean school record. You’re like, the second Irene! You have such a big brain.” 

“Thanks for the compliment!” Came Seungwan’s slightly sarcastic reply before asking Seulgi to hold while she ran an errand.

Seulgi then kept herself occupied by staring at her ceiling when she heard the unidentified shuffling noise right from the window across hers. 

Had she mentioned that her room is parallel to Irene's? 

But Seulgi kept her curtains closed for years already, uncharacteristically shy to interact with her childhood friend so she can't see the senior but she knew that most nights she can hear the girl sneaking out through her tiny window and since Seulgi tends to stay up late at night, she can also hear whenever Irene goes back which is usually on the early hours of the morning.

Though she does not know and has an inkling that nobody knows where she sneaks off to, not even her cheerleading team which is her circle of friends. Maybe, they don't even know that Irene sneaks out at night.

"I'm back! And with juicy gossip!" Seungwan suddenly shouted through the other line.

"When did you come empty handed anyway?" Seulgi jibed making her bestfriend giggle.

"So apparently, Park Bogum and Irene Bae are I think having a fight and it does not look good at all," Seungwan said, "It looks like they're about to break up!"

Wait, Park Bogum and Irene Bae fighting?

That's as impossible as flying pigs.

Because Park Bogum and Irene Bae are like the ultimate couple in their school. The basketball team's best center and cheerleading team's captain in a relationship? 

It's like a match made in heaven.

Though the two aren't too flashy with their relationship, because they decided to keep it private, students can still see the two together during lunch, talking, laughing and all that shit couples do.

They weren't the typical jock and queen bee kind of cliché couples, because both are achievers academically so they have study sessions together making the students who are lowkey fans gush in giddiness because they think it's cute.

Nobody saw them, not even a hint, fighting.

"Where did you get that? They're practically going to be like those couples who will still be together during college, graduate together, move to the city together, have babies together and grow old together," Seulgi rolled her eyes.

God, she feels too single all of a sudden.

"Oh but I saw it with my own eyes! At the school's parking lot, an hour after dismissal. Remember when I told you earlier that I needed to complete some tasks with the school's council so I had to stay? So yeah, I saw them and they were having a quiet bickering with each other before Bogum left her all alone because he decided to be a jerk and drive off, forgetting the fact that he drives her to and fro."

Ouch, that surely stung. Irene Bae, left by her boyfriend alone on the parking lot just because of an argument? Doesn't Bogum realize that it's dangerous to leave girls all alone walking by themselves?

Seulgi does not know why this angered her.

"..hello earth to Seulgi? Why are you being so quiet? Are you devising your plan of asking her out when they break up?" 

Seulgi let out a noise of denial.

"Excuse me? Now where did you get that?"

Seungwan chuckled evilly.

"Oh, Kang Seulgi you're not exactly subtle. I see the way you look at her!"

"I don't even look at her!"

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that, but you know-"

Suddenly, Seulgi heard a hiss of pain, making her distracted and drown out her bestfriend's voice. Curiosity and out of concern too, she drew back the curtains after so many years of not doing so, momentarily forgetting her state of undress.

There, in front of her was Irene Bae in the flesh wearing a pair of jeans and a dark hoodie, right leg already swung on the other side of the railing of her balcony, seemingly about to escape but paused as Seulgi observed the way she caressed her slightly injured hand which she looked to have accidentally scraped.

And she looked so, so gorgeous even though her face is bare.

Then, Irene's head snapped to the side when she heard a sound and their eyes met and Seulgi's brains started short-circuiting, not really ready on how to react when those piercing obsidian eyes stared at her through her soul.

The junior did not even notice the way Irene Bae raked her eyes over her half naked front.

"Seulgi? Hey! I'm not even done yet and you already fell asleep on me!?" She heard Seungwan's voice rung out but she is still frozen in spot, still looking at Irene Bae in all her casual clothing and face devoid of make up who is also looking at her with the same curious eyes.

"I... uh, are you okay?" She asked, her voice small.

Irene only smirked at her before swinging her other leg until only her hand is what's keeping her attached to the railings and keeping her from having a dangerous two-story fall.

"Why, yes of course. Thank you for asking." She raised her scraped hand to show it does not bother her, "I would like to have a chat, but I have no time." Then made a gesture with her finger to her lips, signalling Seulgi to keep mum and this between themselves.

So her theory is right after all. Only Kang Seulgi knew that Irene sneaks out to god knows where.

Then, with practiced grace, Irene swiftly jumped down without injuring herself, Seulgi's eyes following her as she dusted off her hands.

Without turning her back, the next words she said horrified Seulgi to the max.

"Nice bra, by the way."

And Seulgi shrieked out loudly as she could, losing her strength over her legs as she stumbled backwards before tripping on some discarded clothing on the floor.

The loud thud followed by a groan of pain made the person on the other line wince.

"Ow, holy cheese crackers!"

"Seulgi? Hey, are you okay?! What happened?"

Seulgi caressed the back of her head to comfort the throbbing pain, rounded glasses laid haphazardly on her face, and vision going blurry.

"I think I'm concussed."

"Did you just hit your head?"

"I did!"

"You're such a klutz! What happened anyway?"

Because Irene Bae, my childhood friend and long time crush saw me half naked and complimented my bra, not my boobs which are actually not that impressive in size, BUT SHE STILL COMPLIMENTED MY BRA.

"It was uh.. um, a spider?"

"A spider?"

Wendy snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, yes! Those big bullies!"

She shouldn't have worn that Minnie Mouse bra today.

• • •

'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
At least that's what her parents assume  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em  
She said to me:  
"Forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

• • •

Pythagoras had the theorem in geometry named after him for his ideas in mathematics.

Socrates assimilated and attempted to establish an ethical system based on human reasoning rather than various theological reasonings.

Plato combined the two major approaches of pre-Socratic metaphysics and natural theology with Socratic ethical theology

And Thales...

Wait.

What did Thales do again?

"Man! This is all too confusing!" Seulgi whined out loud, sulking over the fact that none of her reviewers seem to get stuck in her brain. Unlike Wendy who is like a sponge soaking all the information up.

It's a sunday night and she blamed herself for spending the whole saturday 'til sunday morning playing on her gaming console, disregarding her numerous homeworks and reviewing for upcoming exams. 

Procrastination is Kang Seulgi's middle name.

She likes Philosophy, she really does. What she does not like is the thought that nothing enters her mind except Irene Bae of all things.

What does she do whenever she sneaks out?

Why does she sneak out?

Where does she sneak out to?

And:

It's so sudden for her to talk to me casually right after not speaking to each other for years.

All of sudden, the sound of a thump against her glass reached her ears as she raised her head from her crossed arms and walked over to where the incessant noise is coming from, which happened to be her window facing Irene Bae's.

Perhaps it's a bird, lost and wanting to seek shelter.

For the second time in years, she drew her curtains back and was met with the sight of an Irene Bae with a stone on her hand, ready to throw another rock.

Quickly, Seulgi raised her window to whisper-shout to the senior clad in sleeping shorts and a low cut tank top.

Seulgi nearly exploded then and there.

"Is there something you'd need?" She asked.

Irene Bae eyed her torso first before speaking.

"Glad to know you're decent." She smirked teasingly.

Seulgi gasped, blushing and suddenly shy. Without really thinking, she made a move to close her windows down, then probably nail it shut and keep her curtains closed forever because no way in heaven will she move on from the embarrassment of Irene Bae seeing her half naked.

"Wait! I was just kidding, I'm so sorry! Yah! Don't you dare close that window down, Kang Seulgi!" 

The command after an apology is such a Bae Joohyun - yes, not Irene Bae - thing to do.

"Well, what do you need?" Seulgi huffed, crossing her arms over her torso in mild chagrin.

Irene smirked and raised her hand hidden behind her back, a plastic full of bottles of soju in her grip.

"Care to join me?"

Absolutely yes!

"Absolutely not!" Seulgi's voice raised an octave higher.

"Oh come on Kang, are you going to leave me all alone?" Irene jutted out her bottom lip in a fake begging.

Seulgi willed herself to resist the girl because as far as she can remember, Bae Joohyun gets anything she wants.

Unfortunately, she lost the battle.

Thanks to those dark doe-like eyes.

"Fine, I'll join you. But I'm not going to drink." Seulgi sighed defeatedly, "So where should we stay?"

Irene let out a small hurray of victory before pointing to their mansion's roof top. She helped Seulgi go across their balconies which are actually only a meter apart and then climbed up.

Seulgi brought her reviewers with her because she does not want to waste any more time messing around, and besides, she's not even going to drink.

"What are you studying?" Irene asked as soon as they were sitting cross legged across each other, snacks and bottles between them. 

Thankfully, she bought chips and pizza for Seulgi to munch on.

"Philosophy." Seulgi replied.

"Oh, so you are one of Lee-sonsaengnim's students then?"

"Yeah." Seulgi nodded in affirmation, trying to busy herself by burying her face in one of her books.

"What do you think about him?" 

Seulgi fixed her glasses while shrugging.

"He's okay."

The senior snorted.

"Come on tell me what you really think about him." Irene coaxed, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"He's terrible?" Seulgi not so surely answered.

"Really? That's your worse?" Irene giggled.

"Yup." Seulgi answered, popping the 'p'.

"Just admit he's a lying, conniving piece of shit who does not give a fuck about his students."

Seulgi gasped at the very, very bad words coming out of Irene's mouth which is very, very uncharacteristic.

Irene Bae, the angel from heaven, cursing?

"What? Never heard of anyone cursing before?" Irene was puzzled.

"I did."

"Then why the reaction? Do you curse?"

Seulgi quickly shook her heard.

Then the former straight up cackled, wiping fake tears away from her eyes and slamming her palm on her knees.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Not even 'shit'?"

Seulgi shook her head.

"How about 'damn'?"

"Nope."

"Um, 'fuck'?" 

Seulgi let out a noise of disapproval.

"Can you at least say one curse?"

"No way!"

"Come on, do you really think he's an okay guy when everybody in school knows how he treats female students?"

Then Seulgi thought of the way Lee-sonsaengnim not so discreetly made a move on some female students, making her blood boil.

"He's a jerk and an ass!" She exclaimed, her brain unable to control her mouth and feelings.

Irene chuckled, clapping her hands in glee.

"Not what I expected but still, well done. Wow, I just took your cursing virginity." 

Her cursing what?

Seulgi quickly thought that Irene Bae did a complete one-eighty. Irene Bae is not known for cursing and certainly not for underage drinking but this person right in front of her seemed like someone from a dream.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" had never been more accurate tonight.

"Ugh, why did I even think of going up here with you when I don't even drink." Seulgi harrumphed.

"First, you don't curse, second you don't drink? What's next? You sing your gospels religiously?"

"Hey!" Seulgi let out an indignant shout, before stuffing a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"I'm totally kidding, perhaps I'll slowly make you let loose."

Seulgi tsk'ed in response before once again reading over her books.

"You look like you're having a hard time."

"It's because I do!"

"In Philosophy?" Irene guffawed.

"Hey, first of all, I spent my free time stupidly by playing games, second of all, I'm not a genius like you." Seulgi rolled her eyes.

"Geez, chill out. Here, let me help you." She scooted closer to the junior until their sides are practically glued to each other. Irene's cool skin pressed against Seulgi's warm one.

Seulgi almost forgot that Irene loved skinship.

Sighing, she let Irene help her with slight reluctance into reviewing her lessons.

Not too long after, she's done and it's almost twelve in the morning.

"See? Just tactics." Irene proudly remarked, and since her face is inches away from Seulgi's, (i repeat, she loves skinship, and Seulgi gay panics over it) she can smell the soju and mint on her breath.

Seulgi nodded while murmuring a thanks.

"I helped you with that, at least drink a bottle."

Seulgi pushed the offered bottle respectfully away.

"I don't want to."

"Oh, come on. Just one?"

"It's a school day!"

"Kang, it's only one bottle, you're not gonna have a hangover. Trust me."

"I told you already, I don't drink!"

"I know, I just thought that damn, your life is so boring." Irene shook her head, still not giving up, "Pretty please, just one bottle?"

Seulgi groaned before she finally gave up and snatched the bottle away. Irene did a mental celebratory dance.

"You made me curse and drink alcohol for the first time all in one night. That's a total dick move."

Irene shrugged, "You comply before you complain," she smirked, "It's a total dick move but at least I'm not being a pussy like someone I know." 

Seulgi gritted her teeth at the taunt before she uncapped the bottle and shoved the mouth of the bottle to her lips, quickly downing the alcohol.

Wrong move.

Her throat burned and tears started beading at her eyelids as she coughed.

"Hey! You did not see me just shove the alcohol down my throat did you? You should have been careful!" Irene worriedly reprimanded as she eyed the bottle which only now contained a fourth of the drink.

"Oh god, I think I'm drunk." Seulgi hiccuped as her vision started getting blurry even with the glasses and her body swaying, "Oops." She giggled.

"No shit sherlock!"

• • •

Seulgi turned out passed the Philosophy exam with flying colors all thanks to a certain senior.

Irene turned out to be a liar.

The junior had a crazy hangover (which she still has, even after taking that god forsaken exam).

Wendy is still clueless why her bestfriend managed to ace the exam with a headache.

She'll never know anyway.

Because Irene and Seulgi had a silent pact to keep this between themselves.

• • • 

So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

• • •

It became a routine to them now, meeting each other every night and having a conversation like the old days. It would usually be an hour or two before she sees off Irene who still has plans to go out every now and then.   
She does not know what to call whatever they have right now, so maybe they had reinstated back to being friends?  
This had been going on for weeks, but for the first time, Seulgi brought up something.  
"Does your boyfriend know that you go out at night?" Seulgi asked, mouth full of chips.  
Park Bogum had never, not even once had made it into their conversations.  
Irene shook her head, "I told you, you're the only one who knows. No one's actually supposed to find out but you did, do I'm trusting you to keep it between us." She said.  
"I'll keep my lips zipped, ma'am!" Seulgi jokingly remarked, making Irene giggled.  
They settled into a comfortable silence, Irene pondering whether she should do it or not.  
Ah, screw it. This is Kang Seulgi she's with anyway.  
"Can I let you in on another secret?"   
Seulgi raised a brow in curiosity.  
"Sure."  
"What Bogum and I have is not real."  
Wait what?   
Gears started running inside Seulgi's brain, trying to decipher the meaning of the words.  
"You mean...?"  
"Exactly. Bogum and I were arranged to actually get married because of our parents' agreement or something. It was okay to me at first, he's a great guy and we agreed that we'll break things off right after we become financially stable on our own, so that our parents cannot have a say."  
Seulgi looked at Irene in horror, words sinking in.   
The sweet couple Mr. and Mrs. Bae arranged their daughter for a marriage?  
That sounded so 1950's to be honest.  
"I had no choice and everyday, I began losing my love for them." Irene bowed her head, willing her tears not to show up as she finished her confession.  
"Hey, I'm here with you. You know what? Wanna come over for some time to see my parents? They missed you, you know?" Seulgi hesitated at first before she laid a hand on Irene's entwined ones.  
"Really?" Came the hopeful voice.  
Seulgi thought she had never seen Irene Bae look so weak until today. Maybe that's what a cruel world does to you.  
"Really." She affirmed.  
"Thank you."   
"For what?"  
"For being here with me."   
"Nah, it's nothing."  
"Seriously, thank you."  
"For real, it's nothing if it's you."   
Irene ignored the way her heart jackhammered inside her chest cavity.  
Seulgi felt the same, but tried to ignore it as she settled to lie on the blanket, pulling Irene to rest beside her, gazing at the clear night sky.  
The rooftop had become their own little sanctuary.  
"You know, we never talked about why we fell apart."   
Seulgi broke the silence.  
"Yeah, we didn't."  
Because I was arranged to get married and I liked as in romantically liked you, so I needed to move on because I don't want you get involved in this mess that is my life.  
"I don't know how to face you right after my umma told me that I'm marrying Bogum."  
She's got a point though.  
The first few months of them not talking had been agonizing until Seulgi finally let go of the possibility of them rekindling their friendship when Irene started going out with Bogum a few years later.  
How can she stay friends with her when she has feelings for the girl?  
It would be like stabbing yourself repeatedly.  
"Do you like him?"  
"I do. Wait, no. I did but not as a potential partner. I only wanted to pursue a friendship with him."  
Ah, maybe there's hope for Seulgi.  
If she's not a coward of a chicken though.  
"You know, you have been consistently calling me Irene," Irene suddenly sat up, squinting her eyes in a scolding manner only familiar to Seulgi, "Where did Hyunnie go?"  
"You remembered my nickname for you?"   
Irene scoffed, "Of course I did, Kang Seulgi."  
Seulgi winced at the slight venom, before she scratched her nape sheepishly.  
"Well, to make you feel better, I would prefer for you to not call me by my full name."  
"Hm, it's just like the old days yeah?"  
"Uh huh."  
Irene raised a hand to check the time on her wristwatch.   
It was almost 1am.  
"Seulgi-yah."  
Seulgi perked up at the endearment like a damned dog called by its owner.  
"I'm about to go now, so I'll help you go back to your room okay?"  
"Okay."  
Seulgi quickly complied. They slowly climbed down and Seulgi waited at her balcony for Irene to finish dressing up.  
She had made it a habit to see the girl off before retiring for the night.  
"All done!" Irene appeared in her signature hoodie, sneakers and jeans. Clothes for comfort.  
"Be careful okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Seulgi said.  
"Will do, see ya!"   
But before she could make one of her practiced swift fall, Seulgi suddenly gripped her wrist.  
"Wait!"   
"What's up?"   
Seulgi scratched her nape out of shyness again, red staining her cheeks and avoiding her eyes before she spoke in a small voice:  
"Can you at least tell me where you're going?"  
Concern laced her voice and Irene melted at the gesture.  
"Nope!" She enthusiasthically replied, making Seulgi faulter in defeat.  
"No?" Seulgi murmured weakly.  
"I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, but one of these days, I'm showing you instead."  
Seulgi lit up like a christmas tree.  
"Really!?"  
"Really. Now I gotta go."  
"Okay, be careful."  
"See you tomorrow, Seulgi-yah."  
"See you tomorrow, Hyunnie."  
That night, Seulgi barely slept, too high on giddiness and excitement.

• • • 

She's a good girl

A straight A student

She's really into all that self-improvement

I swear she lives in that library

But if you ask her she'll say

"That's where you'll find me!"

But if you look then you won't find her there

She may be clever but she just acts too square

'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks

She'll be with her boyfriend

She's not reading books!

• • •

“Yep, she and Bogum are totally making up.”

Seungwan nodded to herself as she and Seulgi sat on their usual table at the library, the gossip hungry student trying to eavesdrop on the two mentioned students who were a few feet away from them, having a calm conversation.

Nah, they are not.

“Nah, they are not.” Seulgi dismissively voiced out.

“And what makes you think so”? Seungwan raised her eyebrows.

“Instinct, I guess?”

“No, my dear bestfriend. That cannot be. Look at them! They’re smiling.”

It was like a punch to the gut after hearing that, jealousy suddenly gnawing at Seulgi.

She discreetly gave the pair her attention and saw Irene that indeed she is having a light talk with her boyfriend but as if she was sensing someone is eyeing her, she instantly turned her gaze towards Seulgi’s direction and their eyes locked.

Seulgi can sense the mischief in those orbs.

Damn it why does she have to be sinfully beautiful all the time?

The action made Seulgi blush and quickly averted her gaze to return to her book.

“Oh my! She looked your way!” Seungwan screeched, but made sure to keep it low because this is the library after all.

“Shut up.” Seulgi groaned, habitually burying her face inside the book.

She absentmindedly listened to her bestfriend’s rants while she gave half hearted replies but got confused when Seungwan cut herself off mid conversation. The sudden silence made her tear her gaze from the book and into the presence in front of them.

In a flash, her mouth mirrored Seungwan’s which is agape in awe.

There, in front of them, stood Irene Bae with a smile.

“Good morning.” She greeted cheerfully.

“G-good morning.” Seulgi stuttered, a huge contrast compared to Seungwan’s confident greeting.

“How are your studies faring up?”

“They’re uh, good.” Seulgi choked out the words.

Why is Irene talking to her at school?

That’s like an uncharted territory right there.

“Great, so I’ll see you later then?”

“Y-yeah s-sure,” She wanted to slap herself and make up for the uncool stuttering but Irene already left with a small bye to the two.

She wiped the sweat on her brow until the collar of her uniform was pulled harshly and she faced her curious bestfriend with lips full of questions.

“What just happened?”

• • •

“Surprisingly, the break up was mutual and since we’ve been together for years, we decided to keep in touch.” Irene excitedly informed Seulgi as she rummaged through her pockets, searching for something.

”We’re planning to talk to our parents about our break up and how we are supposed to decided for ourselves and all that blah blah.” She continued when her fingers felt the familiar box.

”I’m happy for you.” Seulgi grinned.

”Found it.” Irene muttered as she pulled out the small box from her pocket.

It’s a pack of cigarettes.

This girl really is something

”You smoke?” 

“Duh.” Irene replied before pulling out one stick and then lit it up with her lighter. 

Seulgi slightly scooted back so as to not inhale the smoke because second hand smoking is a lot more dangerous than smoking itself.

”Since when?” 

“Last year. It’s something I tried because I heard they relieve stress.”

”They’re bad for you, you know.”

”Course I do, that’s why I only light one up very rarely.”

Seulgi nodded in understanding. While she is not one with vices, she still knows how to respect others because she believed every person who drinks or smokes has some reason behind.

She was suddenly curious over what made Irene think that smoking will relieve stress. Does it not taste bad?

”Your lips will turn dark from that.”

”Well they’re not discoloring are they?”

No, they’re pink, pouty and moist.

Seulgi shook her head.

”Figures,” Irene remarked, “Wanna try?”

”No thanks, I’m good.”

Seulgi refused as she sat silently beside Irene. But then the thought of what cigarettes taste like struck her mind. Curse her curious nature.

”What does it taste like?”

”Like shit.” Irene honestly answered.

”Oh.” 

“Still want to take my offer?”

Seulgi pondered over. She does not like smoking, but she is really curious. Trying it won’t hurt, right?

”Can I?” 

“Getting bold, aren’t we?” Irene teased before she pulled out her box again. She opened it and tsk’ed in disappointment.

”Sorry, I ran out.” 

Seulgi felt slightly relieved at the revelation.

”I have an idea though.” 

No please don’t, I wasn’t me ten seconds ago.

“Hm?” Seulgi asked.

Irene smirked before she placed her own stick between her lips and then inhaled, all the while holding an intense eye contact with the other girl.

Needless to say, it was hot.

Then, one of her hands shot out and pulled Seulgi by the collar. The action startled her, it made the junior close her eyes and yelp until she felt warm and soft lips against her own. Her eyes opened and widened into saucers.

Irene Bae is kissing her!

Mayday, mayday, mayday!

Each and every fiber of her being felt the goosebumps starting to form on her arms.

She did not know what came to her but she closed her eyes and follow through when the older girl’s tongue coaxed her lips to open up.

She was greeted with the taste of the disgusting smoke but the minty flavor from Irene’s tongue made up for it.

She can’t help but to reciprocate the kiss.

Seulgi did not expect her first kiss to be this delicious, ground breaking and life changing because it involved tongue.

And her gaydar shot through the roof.

Finally, after a minute or so, they broke apart, their lungs trying to intake as much air as they can, while Seulgi coughed from the smoke that entered her lungs through that sinful liplock.

“Why did you do that!?”

Irene chuckled, “I don’t see you complaining.”

“God, that tasted awful!” Seulgi quipped as she raised her water bottle to wash away the taste of smoke.

“Now I’m offended.” Irene feigned hurt, pressing a palm to her heart.

“How could you like smoking? It’s like inviting massacre into your lungs and it really tastes like crap!” Seulgi exclaimed, “And you didn’t have to kiss me. You could have— I don’t know, passed me the stick?!”

”I could have, but where’s the fun then?”

Seulgi groaned exasperatedly.

“Don’t worry, I’m about to quit anyway.” Irene grinned before flicking the ash off and then squashing the unfinished cigarette on the cement.

Then Seulgi nodded in agreement vigorously, “Yes, you really need to quit.”

“Excited much?” Irene raised a brow.

“Of course, because I am not going to kiss you again with smoke on your breath.”

• • •

She said to me:

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

So just turn around and forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

Do do do d-do do do do do do

Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls

Do do do d-do do do do do do

Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls

• • •

”I need an explanation over what happened last week!” Seungwan abandoned all formalities of greeting and went straight to the point in asking her bestfriend.

“It’s nothing really, she helps me study, that’s all.” Seulgi brushed off nonchalantly.

”That does not look like “that’s all” to me, you looked cozy and familiar with each other.” Seungwan squinted her eyes in apprehension.

”Trust me Wannie, she only helps me study.” Seulgi laughed before placing her books on the desk.

Their class was about to start anyway.

”Did you grow the balls to ask her out, knowing she’s single?”

Seulgi choked on her own saliva.

• • •

“Your hair looks silky, smooth...” Irene is now sitting while Seulgi’s head is resting on her lap.

The atmosphere around the two drastically changed right after that one kiss a few days ago. They grew even closer and monre comfortable with each other.

“... and plain and boring.” Irene deadpanned, making Seulgi frown at her backhanded compliment.

“Hey! I happen to like my hair very much, thank you!” Seulgi indignantly replied making Irene giggle.

“Mine is too, duh! What I’m saying is, there’s something missing.” Irene raised a finger to her chin in mock wondering before an invisible light bulb lit up above her head and she snapped her fingers with a small aha!

“Color, it needs color.”

So Seulgi found herself a day later, on a saturday afternoon sitting on a chair of a makeshift salon inside Irene’s luxurious bathroom, a towel wrapped around her neck.

They went discreetly shopping for hair products and since Seulgi was in the mood for something wild, she chose red and Irene went for blonde.

“Ready?” Irene smiled at the mirror, eyes locking with Seulgi’s

“Maybe?” The junior replied.

• • •

The school talked for a week about their sweetheart’s newly dyed blonde hair. They claimed she became a thousand times more beautiful and dashing now that she’s single, happier and blonde.

Seulgi’s fire red hair became a topic too, and she can’t honestly explain why fangirls suddenly flocked her.

She prefers Bae Joohyun only though.

• • •

She's a good girl

(She's a good girl)

Hasn't been caught

(She's a good girl)

She's a good girl

(She's a good girl)

Hasn't been caught

• • •

“Ready to meet them?” 

”You’re asking me as if I haven’t known them my whole life.” Joohyun replied as they stood in front of the Kang Residence’s front door.

”Well technically, you’ve been with them half of your life because you stopped talking to them when you did to me. People change you know?” Seulgi chuckled before she opened the door.

Instantly, they were greeted by Seulgi’s family, consisting of Papa and Mama Kang along with her older brother, Garam.

”Joohyun! It’s been so long! How are you my dear?” Mama Kang immediately enveloped the girl into a huge hug.

Kangs really give the warmest hugs.

“Come, come we set up the table already and we cooked a lot! We can talk over the warm food.” Papa Kang announced as they took their seats.

Papa Kang at the head of the table, Mama Kang beside him and Joohyun and Seulgi beside each other, Garam on his own across them.

The meal had been very delicious thanks to Mama Kang’s talent in cooking (which her daughter unfortunately did not inherit) and the warmth of a home comforted Joohyun greatly.

“Say, Joohyun. Have you decided which course you will take on college?” Papa Kang began.

“Yes, Mr. Kang. I decided to take up accounting.” Joohyun politely replied.

“Oh, just like your parents! Tell me child, which university do you plan to go to?” Mama Kang interjected.

“I’m going to Yonsei, Mrs. Kang.”

“Isn’t that nearby the college which our princess is dreaming to go to?” Papa Kang asked.

“Hongik? I believe so, yes. And appa, please. You need to stop calling me princess.” Seulgi replied.

”Hush now, even if you’re a hundred years old, you’re still my princess!”

The teasing glint in Garam’s eyes made Seulgi shoot him daggers.

Mama Kang squealed in happiness.

“That’s great then! The two of you won’t feel so lonely! I’ll have an apartment arranged for you two to share, is that all right?”

“Umma!” Seulgi whined.

Sharing an apartment with Joohyun? She’ll die from embarrassment!

“I would love to share an apartment with your daughter, Mrs. Kang.” To her surprise, Joohyun replied.

“Oh please, you’re too formal. Call me umma, okay? I’m ringing up a few friends over there when you graduate then you’ll only wait a year before our princess joins you!”

“Do you all even listen to me?” Seulgi grunted, stabbing at her pork angrily, “How can you all be so sure that I will pass the entrance exam there?”

“You can and you will.” Mama Kang sternly remarked, before going back to being all rainbows and sunshine.

“Now get your second serving Joohyun, you need to eat up because you’re too skinny my dear girl!”

• • •

She said to me:

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

So just turn around and forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

• • •

“Is this how you do it?”

“Uh huh, do you need any help?” Seulgi gently asked, as she watched over her uh... gal pal use her own joystick and play with her xbox.

She hates to admit it, but the girl is a natural and she’s too damn competitive, refusing to hand over the joystick back until she beats the final boss.

“No thanks, I think I’m getting the hang of this.” She concentrated into the game, her tongue slightly poking out in focus, her fingers repeatedly hitting buttons.

Seulgi watched the way she suited and looked so cozy in her own gaming chair.

She contemplated about buying Joohyun her own gaming set so they can be playing multiplayer together.

Then with another set of combos, she finally beat the monstrous final boss. She squealed in glee as she jumped around, raising her arms up as if she’s the champion herself in the game.

“So long, cocksucker!” Joohyun exclaimed.

Seulgi shook her head.

“You didn’t have to be so vulgar you know?”

“But it gives me satisfaction.” The senior proudly stated.

“Want to try another game?”

“Sure!”

“But, at least let me hold the joy stick. You’ve been hogging it for hours now.”

“No can do!”

• • •

“Did you stay up late playing games again?” Seungwan asked.

Seulgi grinned sheepishly, “How did you know?”

“Duh,” Seungwan gestured to her gaunt face, “You have Gucci for eyebags.” She rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t me who played though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Come on, let’s go to class.”

“You know, come to think of it, I noticed you have been acing all your exams even though you stay up late, gaming.”

“I have been taught well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

• • •

She said to me: (She said to me)

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

So just turn around (Just turn around)

And forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"

• • •

It was again another sunday night, Seulgi stayed up late because she really does not need to study anymore since school is about to close for summer.

She is wearing her night clothes as she played with her xbox, phone in her lap, waiting for a certain Bae to call her up.

The girl had been busy preparing for her graduation which will be tomorrow.

Then all of a sudden, she heard the familiar rapping of knuckles against glass. Immediately, she paused her game to face the visitor.

She’d gladly pause any game for Bae Joohyun anyway.

Getting on her feet, she quickly opened the window to let the smiling senior in.

Her window who had been closed and unused for years with undrawn curtains are now always open and curtains neatly tied to the sides, always welcome for the girl on the other side to come in any time she wanted.

Seulgi had once again forgotten that three buttons of her night blouse are undone.

Once Joohyun is inside, she scanned Seulgi’s form with a grin and then whistled lowly.

“You really love that bra.”

It was the Minnie Mouse one.

Seulgi yelped and turned her back and then quickly buttoned the blouse until it is almost suffocating her.

“It gets too hot okay? Don’t judge.” She huffed.

“Oh no complaints for me, I like the view anyway.” She laughed, “So what are you playing?”

“God of War,” Seulgi replied, “Wanna have a turn?”

“I would love to, but that’s not what I cane here for.”

Seulgi’s eyebrows quirked up, “No?”

Joohyun shook her head and then gestured to her clothing.

She is again wearing her comfort attire for sneaking out, which she hadn’t worn for so long.

“Get changed into something warm, I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Where?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Are you going to take me in a secluded area and then finally murder me, or worse you’re actually a succubus and then you’re going to devour me to satiate your inner demon?”

Joohyun snorted and then sat on the bed, “You do know succubus tend to engage in sexual intercourse before they eat up their victims, right? Are you thinking of sleeping with me Kang Seulgi?”

A series of word vomit and stuttering left Seulgi’s lips to defend herself, making Joohyun laugh.

“Time’s running Seulgi-yah, go get changed or I’ll do it for you.”

Seulgi dashed to her closet to pick some clothes and then sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door close all in the span of thirty seconds.

Once she is all dressed up, she made her way out and Joohyun is already waiting in the balcony.

“Wait, you’re seriously going to make me jump out?”

Seulgi asked incredulously.

“Would you rather use your front door?”

Papa Kang is nowhere near being a strict parent, but there are limits.

“Fine,” She groaned, “But you’re paying the bills and you do all the explaining if I break some bones.”

“Trust me, you’re not going to get hurt.”

And Seulgi did trust her.

Joohyun instructed her how to jump properly. She was happy to do so, as she made it to the ground unscathed but slightly lesser in grace compared to Joohyun.

“We’ll walk for a mile first.”

Seulgi nodded and then took the hand held out for her.

Their walk into the woods was silent, as the junior volunteered to hold the flashlight for them and then they came upon a shed half an hour later.

Joohyun left the warmth of Seulgi’s grasp and then went to open the old wooden shed. The younger girl waited patiently outside until Joohyun came out.

A Harley Davidson in her grasp.

Seulgi gawked at the beauty of the motorcycle, it’s body and paint coating shining under the moon’s reflection.

“Woah.” She said.

“She’s a beauty isn’t she?” Joohyun proudly stated.

“Uh huh.”

“Come on, we don’t have much time.”

Joohyun, in all her height of five foot one looked so tiny in that motorcycle but it suited her.

She kinda looked hot.

Scratch that, she looked sexy as heck.

“Thanks.” Joohyun wiggled her eyebrows.

Seulgi slapped her mouth in silent brooding, mortified that she said those thoughts out loud.

Seulgi slowly walked towards the bike and Joohyun instructed her to swing her legs over and sit herself comfortably.

“Here, I don’t have a spare helmet so you can use mine.” Seulgi obeyed and strapped the tiny black helmet into her head.

“Now put your arms around my waist and hold me tight. It will be a fast ride.”

Seulgi choked but still, she obeyed.

“All right, we’re all set.”

She started the motorcycle and Seulgi exhaled over the satisfying sound of the engine’s smooth purr. Joohyun really took care of the bike.

They passed by building after building, house after house, shop after shop and trees after trees, Seulgi’s hold not slackening on Joohyun’s tiny waist. Not to soon, the buildings began disappearing and only long and lone roads lead to somewhere Seulgi does not know where.

After about another half hour, they reached their destination and Joohyun turned the engine off and hopped off the bike.

She then lead Seulgi into another abandoned shed and pulled out a picnic basket.

“Had these prepared hours ago.” She admitted.

They were on top of a hill.

“Where are we?”

“An hour away from home,” Joohyun replied as she prepared to lay out the blanket on the trim grass, “My secret place.”

“Have you taken anyone else here?”

“Except you, no.”

Seulgi blushed at the fact that Joohyun always let her in on her secrets. It endeared her that the older girl trusted her with these trivial things.

“Any minute now, a meteor shower will commence.”

Seulgi gasped.

“Is this why you were in a hurry.”

Joohyun nodded excitedly.

Soon enough as promised, the beautiful fall of meteors were witnessed by the two girls, as they lay beside each other, sharing warmth from the cold night.

“It’s so beautiful.” Seulgi whispered, Joohyun whispering her reply of, “I know right?”

“Thank you for sharing this with me and taking me here.”

Once it was done, they enjoyed the snacks.

“Tomorrow is my graduation day.”

“I know.”

“Can you do me a favor? No, scratch that, can you do me two favors?”

Seulgi put her half eaten sandwich to her paper plate and gave her full and undivided attention to Joohyun.

“Alright, ask away.”

“My parents won’t make it so can you attend the graduation?”

“Is it not open for everyone to watch?”

“It is, but I want you to sit in one of the two chairs reserved for the guests of the students.”

Seulgi eagerly nodded.

“The next one?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Favor granted.”

Then under the shooting stars, they sealed their new journey together with a kiss.

• • •

“Our Student of The Year Award goes to... Bae Joohyun!” Everyone cheered and broke out into a loud applause as Kang Seulgi whooped and cheered for her girlfriend as she walked along the podium to accept the award.

Girlfriend. She loves the sound of that.

She sighed like a love sick puppy as she watched and listened to her girlfriend go along with her speech of gratitude. She memorized it also, since the girl rehearsed it in Seulgi’s room.

She became one with the loud crowd again when the short but heartfelt speech ended.

Sitting down, she muttered to herself, “That’s my girl!”

Then, she felt a tap on her arm from behind her and she looked at the person who did so.

It was Seungwan, her bestfriend!

“I knew it!” The hamster like girl exclaimed.

Knew what?

“Wannie! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to accompany Park Sooyoung whose cousin is graduating too! I’m here with her same as you’re with Irene Bae!”

“Excuse me?”

Seungwan chuckled.

“Oh Seulgi, you’re not exactly subtle.”

“Yah, enough about me but why are you here with Park Sooyoung huh? Isn’t she a year lower than us?”

“Oh hehe, you see...” Seungwan scratched her head sheepishly.

“Aish, enjoy your date!” She teased, waiting for the ceremony to end.

Once it ended she quickly ran to her girlfriend who is equally in a walk-run given her heels and they met in a hug.

“Congrats baby.” Seulgi whispered to her ear, tightening her hug.

“Thank you.” Joohyun whispered back.

“I won’t see you much for a year, will I?”

“Don’t miss me too much, Seulgi-yah.”

“I can’t help it, Hyunnie.”

• • •

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

• • •

7 Years Later

“Yah Kang Seulgi! You better hurry up or I’m going to go up there and dress you myself!”

“I’m almost done, chill out woman!”

“Am not gonna, we’re going to miss our reservation!”

“We’re so not gonna!”

“I’m giving you five minutes!”

Seulgi frantically searched for the box she knew she hid somewhere inside her sock drawer.

She can’t believe that they’re together for seven years already and it still feels like day one.

Kang Seulgi totally lucked out when she got to date Irene Bae, but not because she is Irene Bae but because she is Bae Joohyun, her Hyunnie who she had been in love with for so long.

She’ll be damned if she lets go of this incredible woman.

Like what her favorite artist Beyoncé said, if you like it then you should put a ring on it.

And put a ring on it, Kang Seulgi will.

Only, the ring is now somewhere Seulgi does not know where.

“Two minutes!”

“I’m almost done!”

She threw the final sock away and let out an exhale of relief when she found the precious box. Quickly pocketing it, Joohyun bursted inside just in time, clueless that she is in for a big surprise in a few hours.

“I’m disappointed. I was excited to dress you up.” She giggled.

“You’ve always been a perv, come on let’s go. Or we will ‘miss our reservation’” She quoted.

Seven years ago, Kang Seulgi’s girlfriend graduated and moved out.

Six years ago, Kang Seulgi herself graduated and moved in with her girlfriend into their shared apartment to continue their studies.

Five years ago, they became the two universities’ controversial it couple.

Four years ago, they celebrated their third year anniversary by returning to their favorite secret place and having the same picnic.

Three years ago, Joohyun graduated with a degree in accounting and got accepted easily.

Two years ago, it was Seulgi’s turn to graduate and became a digital artist in a well-known company.

A year ago, Kang Seulgi bought the ring.

Today, she is planning to propose to the love of her life to spend the rest of their lives together.

Their night began spectacularly, and it sure ended even better as the two walked back towards home with their hands entwined, ring fingers sporting the fancy jewelry.

Still, nobody got to know about the side of Irene Bae who drank, smoke and snuck out in high school.

Only Kang Seulgi got the luxury to do so.


End file.
